


got me holding my breath

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blue Balls, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coming Untouched, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, High Heels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lap Dances, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Rough Kissing, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top!Yuuri, Viktor Gets Wrecked, Whiny Victor Nikiforov, bottom!viktor, if you squint you can see Yuuri's praise kink, phichit is a lingerie and makeup dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: Even though it takes him a while to realize and admit, Yuuri knows that getting drunk and dancing in the Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet had made Viktor genuinely happy for the first time in ages. Now, over a year later, he wants to recreate the way he made Viktor feel, and he wants to remember it this time.(AKA Yuuri gives Viktor a lap dance and then fucks him)





	got me holding my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic exists because I think there is not enough content of Yuuri domming the hell out of Viktor in lingerie that looks like the Eros costume. The song Yuuri dances to is ["Let Me Love You" by Ariana Grande ft. Lil Wayne.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbiv2QHcGYU) The title of this fic also happens to be a lyric from this song. Which is extremely hot and a Jam. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Wow, Yuuri! You’re going to have to show me how you made these noodles.  _ Vkusno!”  _

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiles, blushing slightly as he spoons said noodles into his mouth. “It’s just ramen with a bunch of sauces and stir-fried veggies. Phichit and I loved eating this after practices in Detroit.” 

Viktor smiles softly. “Only you can make such a simple recipe taste so gourmet, my Yuuri.”

“You’re exaggerating, Viktor.” 

The kitchen fills with their good-natured laughter. This is one of their favorite parts of their day; being able to enjoy each other’s company at dinnertime, when they are both pleasantly tired and sore after hours of practice, as a sleeping Makkachin curls up against their legs under the table. 

After they both finish, Yuuri goes to place their plates in the sink. As he returns to the table, Viktor asks, “Yuuri, what exactly did you put in the ramen? We should restock on groceries after tomorrow’s practice.”

“Well, Phichit and I originally made it because I was missing Hasetsu and he was missing Bangkok, so there’s Japanese and Thai flavors. So I flavored it with teriyaki sauce. We also added basil and chili, because those are used in Thai cooking a lot, and we used this frozen stir-fry veggie mix-”

“Basil and chili, huh?” Yuuri’s eyes widen at the way Viktor’s usual baritone voice drops to a seductive bass, the way it does when they’re about to “make love”, as Viktor likes to call it. Yuuri lets out a nervous laugh, wondering why Viktor sounds so aroused all of a sudden. “Yeah. I love basil and chili and Phichit taught me a few traditional recipes, like  _ gai pad krapow _ -” 

“You know basil and chili are aphrodisiacs, right?” Viktor says, a smirk setting into his features. Yuuri raises his brows, trying to play along. “Is that so? You don’t need food to be horny in the first place,  _ Viten’ka. _ ” 

Viktor’s pupils are slightly dilated, Yuuri notices. The older man chuckles. “Dinner is done, but I’m in the mood for dessert right now. Do you have any ideas, Yuuri?”

“Oh, I do,” Yuuri says, making the bedroom eyes crucial to his Eros program. “It’s a surprise. Why don’t we take this to the living room so I can show you?”

* * *

The living room fills with the noises of their soft gasps and lips smacking as they make out fervently on the couch, with Viktor lying down and Yuuri on top of him, holding Viktor’s wrists down above his head. What had started as a soft, innocent kiss had escalated into much more the second Yuuri pinned Viktor to the couch. Viktor feels himself getting harder by the second, and thrusts his hips up quickly to meet Yuuri’s crotch. They both let out a soft groan at the same time. Yuuri slides his tongue forcefully into Viktor’s mouth, exploring the wet heat. He pulls away a bit and smirks when he sees Viktor.

Viktor’s pupils are blown out to the point where hardly any turquoise is visible. There is a glossy coat of their mixed saliva on his reddened lips, which complement his flushed face. “You taste like veggie ramen, Vitya,” Yuuri laughs breathlessly as he licks his lips and leans in closer to Viktor. “You’re delicious.” 

Before Viktor can respond, Yuuri leans back down to kiss Viktor again. Without warning, he slides his tongue into Viktor’s mouth again and thrusts it roughly, as if it’s something other than a tongue. Viktor gets the memo and groans quietly into Yuuri’s mouth, causing the younger man to smile smugly against his lips. 

Yuuri feels his blood rush downward even more as Viktor thrusts up in that needy, desperate way that Yuuri adores. Before Viktor can get close, Yuuri pulls his hips back and leaves Viktor whining as he thrusts up in a futile search for friction. He feels Viktor grumble against his lips and pulls his lips away with a lewd  _ smack.  _

“Vitya, don’t you want your surprise?” He purrs in that  _ Eros  _ voice that never fails to drive Viktor crazy with desire.

“Yuuuuuuri,” the Russian groans in a low voice. “You little tease…”

“I’ll give it to you if you go sit on that,” Yuuri points to the wooden chair next to the couch. “And close your eyes while I go get it. Okay?”

Viktor gets off the couch and sits on the wooden chair, a bit confused. He closes his eyes nonetheless. 

* * *

A couple minutes later, Viktor is fidgeting in his seat, eyes still closed. His hard-on has gone down from lack of stimulation. Soon, he hears Yuuri clearing his throat. “You,” Yuuri pauses for a second to gulp, slightly nervous. “You can open your eyes now.”

Viktor slowly opens his eyes, and his jaw drops at the sight before him. Yuuri is half-naked,  wearing only black lacy panties, black thigh-high stockings, and glossy red pumps. The scandalous outfit is topped off with a black tattoo choker and an enticing shade of matte red adorning his lips. His hair is slicked back, the way it is when he is working his magic on the ice, and there is a coat of mascara on his lashes. Viktor feels his blood begin to rush down as he admires the way the getup highlights his thick, muscular thighs, his round butt, his toned abs, and his elegant neck. 

Viktor gulps and feels his cock swell slightly as Yuuri walks toward the coffee table elegantly, swaying his hips seductively. He picks his phone off the table and presses the screen a few times before setting it back down. As he bends, Viktor notices that there is a tiny knot at the back of the panties. 

A chord fills the room, followed by two more. Not knowing what to say about the breathtaking display in front of him, Viktor chuckles. “W-wow, where’d the music come from?” Yuuri shrugs and smirks. “You’re the one who bought a bluetooth speaker, baby.” 

A female voice starts in the song, and Yuuri rolls his hips slightly as he walks rhythmically in Viktor’s direction. He slides his hands up his toned chest, letting out the slightest sigh every time his fingers brush against his nipples. Viktor can’t keep his eyes away from Yuuri, and feels himself getting even harder. He reaches out to touch Yuuri’s thigh and pull Yuuri closer, but Yuuri slaps his hand away. “Did I say you could touch?” he asks with a crisp sternness in his voice. Viktor sighs and shakes his head. “No.” 

Yuuri smirks. “Exactly.” He gyrates his hips slightly, and Viktor wishes that he was the air at that moment. He wants to be the one Yuuri is grinding against. Yuuri licks his lips slowly, adding a bit of a glossy finish to his red-painted lips. Viktor gulps. He could probably come just from watching Yuuri work his magic. Yuuri has Viktor wrapped around his little finger like that, and they both love it. 

Yuuri steps even closer to Viktor and straddles him so that one leg is on either side of Viktor’s thighs, but their bodies aren’t touching. The fact that Yuuri is mere centimeters away from him but he can’t reach out and touch him is driving Viktor crazy. He tightly grips the sides of the wooden chair, and shivers in arousal when he realizes that Yuuri is wearing Viktor’s favorite cologne, a subtle floral scent. 

When the subtle yet seductive beat of the song comes in, Yuuri runs his hands down his thighs sensually and starts grinding his hips downward gradually, until he’s seated in Viktor’s lap fully, eliciting a gasp from the older man.

Yuuri throws his head back and starts gently grinding against Viktor’s sweatpant-clad cock. Viktor bites his bottom lip to stifle a moan, noticing that there is a soft swell growing in Yuuri’s panties. His mouth waters. All he wants is to undo the tiny knot on the back of the lacy black thing and suck Yuuri dry, but he’s not allowed to touch. He grumbles a bit, fingers shaking on the side of the chair as he does everything he can to not hastily untie the panties. 

Yuuri hooks his arms over Viktor’s shoulders and holds on to the back of the chair, giving Viktor the delicious feeling of being pinned. It reminds Viktor of the way Yuuri holds him down and has his way with him, rough and feisty, as Viktor praises him and holds him close. Another shudder of arousal rips through the Russian’s body.

“Enjoying the view, Vitya?” Viktor hears Yuuri ask in that playful, smooth Eros voice. 

“How could I not?” Viktor laughs breathlessly. “You’re so sexy like this.” As expected, the younger man flushes, but doesn’t stop.

Yuuri rhythmically grinds on Viktor’s lap as the chorus of the song starts. He leans back and grips the edge of the chair, wrapping his powerful legs around the back of the chair and Viktor’s waist. Viktor groans and tries his hardest to not hold Yuuri’s hips and thrust until he comes in his sweatpants. The next thing Viktor knows, Yuuri’s hands are splayed across Viktor’s chest. Viktor gasps shakily as he feels Yuuri pinch his nipples through the fabric of his T-shirt. 

As the rap part of the song starts, Viktor feels Yuuri’s slow and rhythmic grinding speed up. He gasps and grunts, and tries to angle his hips so that he can get off quickly. But Yuuri’s powerful thighs are holding him down so teasingly, and Yuuri is clearly the one who has command over Viktor’s pleasure at the moment.

While the song draws to a stop, Viktor feels his gut tightening up. “Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m close-”

And then the friction is gone, just like that.

Yuuri climbs out of Viktor’s lap, leaving him horny and whimpering with blue balls. The fact that Viktor can see Yuuri’s cock straining against the delicate panties isn’t helping at all. His mouth waters as he imagines it inside him; not that long, but quite thick, with its velvety heat setting his body ablaze.

Yuuri laughs at Viktor’s desperation. A pretty sound, albeit with a mildly sadistic intent. “Wow, Viten’ka!” Viktor gasps at the way the Russian flows off Yuuri’s lips; a bit amateurish, yet extremely sexy. To boot, Yuuri never calls him  _ Vitya  _ or  _ Viten’ka  _ unless he wants to drive Viktor crazy with desire.

“Look how hard and wet your cock has gotten, you’re so needy,” Yuuri adds, placing his foot on the chair between Viktor’s legs and pressing the toe of his high heel against the damp tent on Viktor’s gray sweatpants. He’s rewarded with another gasp.

“Yuuuuri, please, you’re teasing,” Viktor whines. “You can’t do something like that and not know what you’re doing to me!” 

“Well,” Yuuri runs his fingers through his gelled hair, letting some strands fall messily on his forehead in the way that he knows makes Viktor weak in the knees. “I guess you did a good job of listening to me and not touching, so it’s only right to reward you somehow, I guess. Can you tell me what you want?”

Viktor gulps. “I want you to fuck me. Please, baby, I need it now.”

Yuuri nods. “Will you get me the lube from the bedroom?”

Viktor darts into the bedroom and rummages in the drawers until he finds what he is looking for and then brings it back to Yuuri.

“Take off your clothes and lie on your back, Viten’ka.”

Viktor is craving the feeling of getting fucked so bad that he doesn’t bother to tease Yuuri by removing his clothes slowly. He pulls down his sweatpants and his briefs all at once, and sighs in relief when he feels the cool air hit his dripping cock. After chucking his shirt on the floor, he lies on his back on the couch, supporting himself on his elbows, completely receptive to Yuuri.

Yuuri squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around and making sure they’re all evenly coated. He lifts one of Viktor’s legs and slides one finger carefully into Viktor’s entrance, only to find out that it goes in with no resistance at all. 

Viktor smirks as he wriggles his hips against Yuuri’s finger. “I already prepared myself in the locker room shower after practice. I was going to ask you to fuck me tonight, but I guess you beat me to it!” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “No wonder you took so long in there today!” He pulls the finger out, and Viktor whines a bit at the sudden emptiness.

Yuuri licks his lips, and Viktor whistles at the seductive sheen it leaves across the red lipstick. “Can you take three at once, then?”

“Yes- OH!” Viktor lets out a throaty groan and his eyes flutter shut at the sensation of three fingers entering his body. 

“You like it, hm?” Yuuri grins as he plunges the fingers in and out slowly. Viktor lets out a shaky little moan as the sensation of fullness sets in on him.

His eyes fly open and he shouts as he feels Yuuri’s fingers hit his prostate, setting his entire body on fire. His cock rests heavily against his abs, precum dripping from the tip. His legs shake and he whimpers as he feels Yuuri speed up his motions. “Yuuri, please,” he grunts.

“Please what?”

“Please put it in me already.”

“Hm?” Yuuri smiles smugly and slows down his fingers again. “I’m already inside you, though. Are you sure I’m not giving you what you want already?”

“I want… I want your cock. Please,” Viktor admits in a low groan.

Yuuri leans in and presses a kiss to Viktor’s lips, keeping his fingers inside Viktor. He feels Viktor moan hungrily against his lips and slides his tongue into Viktor’s mouth, grazing his tongue along the roof. He pulls away, their lips connected by a string of spit. Yuuri smirks at the lewd display in front of him; Viktor flushed all over, eyes glazed over with lust, a bit of lipstick staining his lower lip and chin.

“God, you’re so hot when you’re desperate for me to fuck you,” Yuuri moans. He pulls his fingers out of Viktor’s hole.

“Yuuri, you’re teasing me again!” Viktor groans, pushing his hips up. “I’m ready, please fuck me already!”

Yuuri shrugs. “You’ve been so good tonight, so I suppose you deserve my cock.” Viktor sighs in relief. Yuuri pulls his panties down a bit, just enough to let out his cock. He pours some of the lube onto his palm and starts stroking himself with it, sighing in relief a bit. When his cock is fully coated, he places the lube bottle on the ground and pushes one of Viktor’s thighs against his chest. 

They both let out small moans when the tip of Yuuri’s cock presses against Viktor’s fluttering pink rim. Yuuri clenches his fists in Viktor’s muscular thighs and slowly pushes in, sighing at the way Viktor’s tight channel clenches around his aching cock. Viktor hisses at the stretch and pushes his hips as he adjusts to the thickness.

When Yuuri is fully inside, he lets out a shaky little moan. He moves his hands to Viktor’s chest and pushes him down firmly, making sure Viktor is looking him in the eye. He softly yet firmly says, “Watch me.” Before Viktor can respond, Yuuri pulls back and rams his cock back into Viktor, causing the older man to moan loudly. 

Yuuri doesn’t give Viktor much time to get used to the intrusion- not that Viktor needs any in the first place. He immediately sets a fast and rough pace, thrusting in and out of Viktor’s sensitive hole and drawing all sorts of noises from Viktor, from soft whimpers to throaty groans to actual screams. Viktor wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer. The sound of skin slapping against skin becomes louder. 

Yuuri’s not hitting Viktor’s prostate in his current position, but the drag of his throbbing cock against Viktor’s sensitive walls is driving Viktor crazy. He reaches up with trembling hands and digs his nails into Yuuri’s back as he chokes out, “Yuuri, please, more!”

Yuuri sighs and keeps thrusting. “You sound so good when you beg, Viten’ka.” He shifts his hips a bit and keeps his rough pace, and Viktor sees stars when Yuuri’s cock presses against his prostate. His eyes roll back and his mouth falls open in a drawn-out, high moan. 

Yuuri leans forward and presses his lips against Viktor’s neck, causing him to gasp and shudder even harder. Yuuri sucks mercilessly as he keeps pounding into Viktor, enjoying the tightness around him and the sounds Viktor is making. When he pulls his lips away, there is a red mark and a ring of lipstick around it. He smirks and looks at Viktor’s face again- sweaty, red, and covered in tears of pleasure. His eyes are glazed over with lust as he looks into Yuuri’s, and his pupils are so blown out that hardly any blue is visible. 

“Ahh… Viten’ka, you love this, don’t you?” He speeds up his thrusts even more.

“You love watching me fuck you, take you apart, don’t you?”

Viktor just groans in response, too far gone to form a proper sentence.

“That won’t do, Viten’ka. Answer me.”

“Ah, I love it, love it, Yuuri!” 

“I love how needy you are for my cock right now, Viten’ka. You love being mine, and mine only.”

“Nnh!” Viktor throws his head back and hisses. “Yours, yours only!” 

“Good.”

Yuuri carries on with his thrusts, and Viktor pushes his hips back, wanting to feel more of Yuuri inside him. 

Soon, Yuuri feels his gut tightening up, indicating that he is close. Viktor is probably close too, because he is reaching for his cock.

“Viten’ka, no, nnh, I want to make you come on my cock only,” he gasps out as he pushes Viktor’s hand away from his cock. “Do you want it too?”

His hands on Viktor’s chest become even firmer as he pushes him down into the couch. “Do you want me filling you up? Claiming you?”

He leans in closer, so their faces are inches apart. 

“Making you mine?” 

Viktor is already incredibly close. One more look at his Yuuri and one more strike to his prostate is all it takes for him to arch off the couch dramatically and spill all over his abs in a silent scream. 

Yuuri immediately follows suit, making a little mewling noise as he spills into Viktor. Viktor, incredibly sensitive from just coming, whimpers and trembles from overstimulation as he feels Yuuri’s hot cum dribble out of his ass. Yuuri pants heavily and collapses on top of Viktor as he catches his breath before slowly pulling out. The emptiness sets in on Viktor, causing him to grunt in slight discomfort, but he’s incredibly satisfied and tired out.

Yuuri slips out of the red pumps and runs to the bathroom when the aftereffects of his orgasm have passed. He washes off the remainder of his makeup and removes the tight black choker as well. Tossing the accessory onto the counter, he unties the panties and lets them fall to the floor, before picking up a washcloth and going back to clean up an exhausted, well-fucked Viktor. 

* * *

After Yuuri wipes Viktor down, Viktor pulls him into the bed and kisses his ear. “Wow, Yuuri,” he says with a hint of laughter in his voice. “Your stamina really is the best! We were going at it for three hours.” 

Yuuri looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table in disbelief. Viktor is right. It’s past midnight already. Yuuri smiles sheepishly and rolls closer to Viktor. They cuddle close in the bed, Viktor’s chest pressed snugly against Yuuri’s back, both naked with the exception of Yuuri’s stockings.

Viktor clears his throat. “Babe?” 

“Yes?”

“You were beyond wonderful tonight, but I’m wondering… What made you do something like this? With the 'surprise' and everything? Not that I’m mad, I honestly loved it, but why?”

Yuuri lets out an awkward laugh. “I guess I just felt like it, it’s no big deal!” 

Viktor sighs and pouts petulantly. “Yuuuuri. You can tell me the truth, you know!” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “You remember the Sochi banquet... incident, right?” 

Viktor chuckles. “Oh, how could I ever forget that? You made my night,  _ Zolotse _ . But you didn’t even remember.” 

“Yeah… exactly.” 

Viktor freezes up.

Yuuri turns around and hides his face in Viktor’s shoulder. “I realized how important that night was to you, and I felt so bad that I forgot about it, so I wanted to… make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me?” 

Yuuri nods sheepishly and continues rambling. “I called Phichit to ask for ideas because it felt  _ wrong  _ to not bring up the banquet, and he was generous enough to offer me some lingerie and lipstick because he runs a fashion vlog and gets free clothes and makeup all the time, so I thought that I could create a better version of the Sochi banquet-”

“Yuuri, love, you have nothing to make up to me. You’ve shown me how to live and love, and that’s the biggest gift you can  _ ever  _ give me.”

“Are you sure? Because I know it was really messed up of me to forget the banqu-”

Viktor bursts out laughing. “As if anyone would remember a thing after sixteen flutes of champagne!”

Yuuri laughs as well, and they enjoy the moment. Viktor looks seriously into Yuuri’s soft brown eyes and says in a low voice, “Seriously, Yuuri, do  _ not  _ feel guilty about forgetting. You are  _ everything  _ that I could ever ask for, and I just love you so much, you know?” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, ignoring the taste of the sweat coating his skin.

Yuuri scoots closer to Viktor and catches his lips in a brief, chaste kiss. “I really love you too, Viktor.” 

Viktor smirks. “Also, you know, I wouldn’t mind buying you more of those sexy lace things so you can put them on and fuck me like that again.”

Yuuri chuckles wordlessly in response as they fall asleep, arms and legs tangled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it! I would highly appreciate if you could leave feedback because all my fics are unbeta'd LOL. Catch me on tumblr on my YOI blog, @yoigarbage. Or my main blog, @spicysizzle. 
> 
> In case you are wondering, [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com/clearance/panties/tie-back-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=340951&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true) are Yuuri's panties. They're pretty fuckin cute and are currently on sale btw. His lipstick is the ICONIC Ruby Woo by Mac.


End file.
